At Destiny's End
by Orange Dash
Summary: Mikey had managed to get rid of his dark destiny with his bros besides him. However, what if his dark destiny came back to haunt him along with his identity? There's no where he can run from the fate of his destiny. Darkness slowly consumes him more than ever before. How can Mikey's bros help him through the growing darkness? Even with his dark, fateful and prolonged destiny...
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hello everybody! Here's another new story! Btw, there are two new mutant OCs that belong to me. I'm not giving out their names yet until further into the story. They do both appear in this chapter, but you won't know what exactly they look like and that's for the future chapters to come to finally reveal themselves.**

 **And also, this is important, if you have not read 'A Turtle's Destiny,' I highly recommend you read that first, because this is the sequel to 'A Turtle's Destiny' and if you haven't read that story yet, this chapter and story will not make any sense. I don't want anybody to be confused, so please read the story, 'A Turtle's Destiny' first before reading on into this story.**

 **I've also decided to start off this story in a different way, hope you like it! X3**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

The lair was absurdly quiet and dark. Soft snores could be heard in the bedroom hallway and yet, however, one room was oddly quieter than usual, except for the sounds of harsh ragged breathing.

A turtle was thrashing upon his bed whimpering as his hands clenched the bed sheets. Beads of sweet were forming upon his forehead as they clung to his skin.

"No…." He whimpered. "No… stop…" Darkness suddenly consumed him as he opened his eyes. He found himself standing on a rooftop.

 _Yupp, this really is a dream…._ He glanced up noticing that the sky was darkened. Flames were also burning everywhere as smoke was rising into the air along with burning ashes.

 _Wait…. why did this look so familiar?_ The turtle stepped back stepping on something warm and sticky as he glanced down to find blood pooling around his feet. He stared in horror at the three familiar bodies laying motionless around him. They were mutant turtles, one with a blue mask, one with red and the other with purple.

Not to mention he was clutching his nun-chuck in the palm of his hand with the blade coated with blood.

"NO!" He dropped the blade as it clanged against he rooftop just as thunder boomed loudly followed with the strike of lightning as the whole world around him seemed to be in chaos rising with flames and ashes.

Cerberus and Demogorgon were suddenly before him cackling evilly.

"NO!" Mikey howled clutching his head. "This isn't real! You guys are dead! This isn't my destiny, I chose a new destiny. This destiny can't control me!" Mikey roared into the sky. "I brought this sick destiny to any end!" He screamed loudly and suddenly gasped in shock as the dream/vision had shifted.

He was standing in a familiar place… That Kraang lab where he was experimented on and where his three bros had found him.

A feminine voice cackled through the darkness as the lights dimmed, a dense fog rising just below Mikey's knees with a reddish glow.

"Foolish turtle, you really think that this your destiny's end?"

"Who's there!?" Mikey demanded whirling his head around trying to seek out through the darkness.

"Heh, you're telling me turtle? Or should I say… brother?"

"What!?" Mikey gasped. "My real brothers died! My other two siblings were dead as they were malfunctioned experiments."

"Oh really?" The cold girlish voice husked as Mikey suddenly noticed a dark silhouette of a shadow standing ahead of him.

It was too dark to make out their true form, only the shadow of the silhouette. However, Mikey did make out pointed ears and a long slender tail.

"Cerberus and Demogorgon may be dead, but about those other two experiments….Even if they malfunctioned. Do you really think that stopped the Kraang from experimenting some more? Only using the left over remains to bring them back to life? Like a being like me? Oh, we survived brother."

Mikey's eyes widened in horror. He suddenly snarled clenching his fist. "Whatever you are, get out of my mind, get out of my dream. Why don't you just go wither and die like the true deranged experiment you say you are," Mikey snapped.

A hiss resonated throughout the air. "That's no way to treat your sister dear brother."

Mikey froze as he then noticed a larger figure appear. He could only see the silhouette, it looked big like Demogorgon.

"You wouldn't want your other true brother to bite you would we?"

Mikey shivered as the air had suddenly turned cold.

"The Kraang gave me special psychic powers…. And the best part dear brother, I can always haunt you in your dreams. Cerberus and Demogorgon were truly fools. I can sense their lack of existence and who else could've killed them dear brother?"

"Stop!" Mikey hissed. "I am not your brother!"

"You can't deny it brother, the truth is in your blood, we are the same in blood. I can sense it, I can sense the desire for destruction and bloodshed."

"No!" Mikey shook his head. "That's not true!"

"Come on dear brother, why don't you join us rather than staying in this nightmare with those other turtle fools that you would dare to call them your brothers?"

"Never!" Mikey roared.

"Oh, you'll never get away with this dear brother." Mikey suddenly noticed yellow eyes suddenly glowing from the figure with sharp slitted pupils and the larger silhouette who had not spoken at all had eyes that started glowing red before that figure itself disappeared as the yellow eyes suddenly flashed directly in front of Mikey.

Mikey screamed stepping back as he was suddenly falling through the endless void of darkness.

"You know, I'll always haunt you in your dreams and you can never run away from your rightful destiny," the cold girlish voice echoed around him.

The orange masked turtle continued to scream through the darkness

 _Get me out of here! Get me out! I wanna get out from this nightmare!_

"Don't worry dear brother, I'll free you from this wretched nightmare of staying with those other turtle freaks. They are nothing compared to us. I'll find a way to find you. I'll come for you dear brother… Your destiny shall be fulfilled…."

Mikey's eyes had suddenly snapped opened as he let out scream before slapping a hand over his beak to silence himself as he quivered in terror upon his bed. He couldn't wake up his bros… He didn't want them to come running to him.

He sighed pressing a hand to his plastron to calm his rapidly beating heart.

It was just a dream….nothing else… He clenched his fist. But… what if it wasn't?…. _No…._ He shook his head. He wasn't going to think like that, he was only going to act like nothing had occurred. Getting up he grasped his gear and mask before he headed towards the kitchen to cook some breakfast.

* * *

 **Wow, what a way to start off a story huh? Into a nightmare... and perhaps a vision. Do any of you guys realize that the first part when Mikey saw his bros motionless around him was an actual vision back in 'A Turtle's Destiny.' Yupp, that's where that came from, it's finally back again.**

 **You guys probably also know who those two new mutant OCs are, except for their names and what exactly they look like it. Here's a hint if you want it; Back in the very first chapter of 'A Turtle's Destiny.' There were five turtle experiments correct? And Mikey was one of them, so was Cerberus and Demogoron who died back in 'A Turtle's Destiny.' That makes three, so weren't there two more? Remember the cat and dog mutant turtle experiments that malfunctioned and died right in the beginning of the first chapter? Well, what do you think about that after you've read this chapter?**

 **Please leave a review or a comment I'd like to know what you thought of this story. And no flames please.**


	2. Chapter 2: Creeping Symptoms

**Hey guys! So sorry for the long wait. I felt really stupid for having a writer's block especially when starting a brand new story...For some reason I just couldn't get writing immediately onto this. Anyway, even with that in the way I just decided that I would do it anyway no matter what and I guess this just happened... I hope this is good enough, hopefully you'll all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **To Marialine: Well, thanks! :)**

 **To turtlelovermikey3000: Thank you, and you have the right idea there. ^^**

 **To Wolfangel33: Glad to hear it was such a great start. Thank you for reviewing.**

 **To JustACartoonFan: Yes, this is a sequel. It sounds really awesome. Aww, I'm touched that this is the sequel to your favorite story. :)**

 **To Anika2334: Glad you can't wait, this will be exciting I bet!**

 **To BrotherlyFluff: Yay! I'm so glad you're finally back! :) Thanks, I definitely need some luck.**

 **To RoseDawn89: Thank you! Hope you enjoy this one. **

**To Velociraptor 1: Will do! ;)**

 **To Guest: (And all those other guests) I'm so glad you're happy. Sorry to keep you waiting, but here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **ENJOY! X3**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

The moment Mikey had made bacon and eggs his brothers had appeared into the kitchen obviously attracted by the delicious aroma. Raph was grumbling as usual, he was always grumpy in the mornings or in other words, he was cranky. Donnie practically walked like a zombie towards the coffee machine to grab a hot cup of coffee before sitting down to take a sip. Leo was the only one who didn't seem cranky nor tired and Mikey had no idea how he did it, but he was always up early in the mornings.

"Good morning Mikey."

"Morning dudes!" Mikey grinned setting out the plates of eggs'n bacon. Each of his brothers grinned digging into the breakfast. They each began to chat quietly except for Mikey who stayed silent the whole time as he ate his breakfast. He was lost into his own thoughts about that dream he had….. Why couldn't he just get it out from his mind?

"Mikey."

The orange masked turtle ignored Leo as his let his mind wander.

 _ **Don't worry dear brother, I'll free you from this wretched nightmare of staying with those other turtle freaks. They are nothing compared to us. I'll find a way to find you. I'll come for you dear brother… Your destiny shall be fulfilled….**_

"Mikey?" The youngest blinked immediately snapping out of his thoughts as Leo shook his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Baby blue eyes glanced up noticing the way each of his bros were looking at him.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine dude!" He grinned rubbing the back of his neck.

"You sure?" Leo pressed on further not seemingly buying it once a bit. "You seem awfully quiet this morning."

"Heh, I was just thinking…." Well, at least that wasn't a complete lie.

Leo's eyes narrowed as Raph rolled his eyes grunting.

"You thinking?" The hothead snorted as Mikey glanced down at his now empty plate scowling. "Since when did you start thinking as for real with that mindless mind of yours?"

"Raph!" Leo snapped giving him a glare.

"Okay, okay," Raph held his hands up in a surrendering motion. "I'm just saying. But, if Mikey is really thinking like he says he is. Is this some kind of…. alternate dimension then?"

"And what were you thinking about?" Leo questioned.

Mikey grasped his empty plate standing up from his seat. "Nothing…. just…. pizza and food…. as usual…" He walked over to put away his plate into the sink. He heard Leo sigh heavily from behind his shell.

"We should head for training guys." Mikey turned around letting his bros pass by him to put away their dishes and silverware as he followed them into the dojo. There, they met Master Splinter as they knelt upon the mats. They were told to perform their katas first, before they were faced off in a sparring match against each other.

Mikey smirked twirling his nun-chuck as he taunted Donnie who scowled. Leo and Raph got into their fighting stances.

"Hajime!"

Mikey did a back flip dodging Donnie's blows as he noticed Leo and Raph engaged into their fight. The orange masked turtle was laughing gleefully as he kept avoiding Donnie only to smack him across the face.

Mikey's eyes widened as Donnie lifted his bo staff high into the air the blade sticking out, but Mikey didn't move as his vision blurred.

 _ **You know… I'll always haunt you in your dreams…**_

Everything turned black as those yellow eyes flashed before him. Then suddenly, pain bloomed across his cheek as he let out a scream his vision finally clearing to reveal Donnie's utterly shocked face.

"Mikey!"

The said turtle felt his shell slam against the floor as he brought a hand to his face to feel the cut that lined his cheek. He pulled his hand back in front of himself to see blood dripping off his palm.

"M-Mikey?" Donnie gasped. "W-what? You were supposed to dodge that." The purple masked turtle dropped his bo staff immediately kneeling besides Mikey. "Are you okay? I-I…I didn't mean to hurt you Mikey…"

The youngest didn't reply, he did notice how Leo and Raph had froze in their fight glancing over at him but all he could do was stare at the blood dripping off his palm.

"Mikey?" Donnie hesitantly reached out a hand towards him.

 _ **You can't deny it brother, the truth is in your blood, we are the same in blood. I can sense it, I can sense your desire for destruction and… bloodshed…**_

"Mikey?" Donnie grasped his shoulder just as Mikey lifted his head suddenly growling as he punched Donnie in the face making him stumble back as he grasped his nun-chuck prodding out the blade.

"It was just an accident… I sware!" Donnie held out his hands as Mikey began to stalk towards him his vision turning hazy red as he lifted up his nun-chuck blade. He let out a low menacing growl.

"MIKEY!"

Leo and Raph both grasped him pulling his arms back as Mikey struggled against him, however, Leo managed to grasp his arm tightly as Mikey sighed blinking hard as his vision cleared. His arm lowered as he glanced down at the blade of his nun-chuck.

 _What just happened?_ It was like he went crazy, like insane…. He felt such rage and for a moment he felt like he wanted to kill Donnie.

Mikey shook his head. _What was wrong with him? He got that control serum out from his system… so what in the world just happened?_

"Mikey?" He sighed shoving his nun-chuck into his belt just as Donnie walked up towards him.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I… yeah… I'm okay… I-I… I'm so sorry Donnie," Mikey glanced up at the genius with such remorse. "I don't know what came over me…"

"It's okay, you just probably panicked," Donnie replied. "You don't need to apologize for anything, I'm so sorry." Donnie carefully reached over to cup Mikey's cheek fingering the bleeding cut. "Come on, why don't we go into my lab and get this all fixed up?"

Mikey nodded his head as Master Splinter excused them from training as Leo and Raph also followed behind.

Mikey avoided his brothers' gazes as he stared at the floor finding it seemingly interesting as Donnie used some antiseptic and alcohol cleaning swabs to clean the cut before bandaging it up.

"There you go, all done."

"Thanks D," Mikey lifted his head to grin thankfully at his brother.

"No problem Mikey…" The genius suddenly grunted as Mikey hugged him hard squeezing him. Donnie wrapped his arms around Mikey patting his shell.

"Well, now that is over with, I'm up for some videogames," Raph smirked. "Anyone want to join?"

"I will," Leo grinned.

Mikey pulled away from Donnie who shook his head. "I'm good guys, I've got some stuff to work on." He walked around his lab table to sit into his chair as he immediately began typing away upon his computer.

"Mikey?"

The youngest turned his head towards both Leo and Raph. "Nah, I'm good. I think I'll just…. go to my room and… read a comic book… yeah…" Mikey nodded walking forward past Raph and out from the lab.

The red banded shrugged at Leo before smirking. "I'm gonna beat ya Fearless!"

"We'll see about that."

The orange masked turtle trudged to his room just as he heard both Leo and Raph playing upon the hockey game bickering loudly. He shook his head closing the door behind him as he threw himself upon his bed to grasp a comic book.

He sighed heavily as he found that he couldn't read for some reason. Laying the comic book aside upon his plastron he rested his hands and arms behind his head as he stared up the ceiling as his thoughts drifted off.

Why did he want to attack Donnie? Why did he feel that immense rage? Why in the world did he feel like he wanted to kill him during that moment?

He sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment. It can't be true… Whatever that girl said… that he had desired destruction and bloodshed…That couldn't be true… it wasn't him… He opened his eyes scowling as he found the ceiling more interesting than ever before. He would make sure that whatever happened during training that moment with Donnie… He'd make sure it wouldn't happen again…

* * *

 **Well how was that despite I had a writer's block? I think I did pretty well, I'm glad I just decided to do this and get it done.**

 **What did you think about it?**


	3. Chapter 3: Not Worth It

**To turtlelovermikey3000: Aww thanks! ^^**

 **To Marialine: Well, a writer's block is when you run out of ideas for writing a story. Where you basically cannot continue and you have no other ideas write from.**

 **To Woflangel33: Hey there, I'm glad you can't wait for this.**

 **To Anika2334: I'm really glad to hear that. ^^**

 **To Mystearica 'Primal' Fende: Thanks so much.**

 **To Guest: Well to answer your question it has been exactly three months since Mikey had defeated his last two brothers since the previous book to this sequel.**

 **To WanderFan1208: I just had to work my way around my writer's block. Aww thank you! You don't know how much that touches me. :)**

 **To ZerotheDog: Nobody wants an evil Mikey, because he's always so freaky. It's too bad that Mikey feels like that he can't fight this dark destiny of his. Thanks for reviewing! **

**To RoseDawn89: I'm so glad it was worth it, just hearing that makes me feel so much better and I actually like to hear that. I agree, a writer's block is no fun, but I had to work my way around it. I totally did just as you said. I had some Dash alone time to just let my mind and thoughts wander to come up with something and some ideas to use. Thanks! I had a great summer, and I bet yours was great too. Thanks for the review! X)**

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for taking so long, school has basically started and now I'm busy. However, that's not the only thing, I also have all these other stories that I'm currently working on and that's not only on here, but also on my wattpad account too.**

 **I can't express my graditude for each of you guys for being so patient with me. You don't know how much I appreciate that. I really owe each of you for that.**

 **By the way, this chapter has blood in it and all that stuff. It isn't too bad, but things get intense. There might even be a part where you might be confused, but I think you'll still get it.**

 **Have fun reading this! Hope it was worth it! :)**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Mikey sighed staring out into the distance. It had already been the next day and Mikey couldn't seem to sleep well lately, for that mutant always kept haunting his dreams. There was nothing occurring on patrol so the brothers were standing upon a cold rooftop. Mikey could hear his bros chatting but he tuned them out just seemingly staring ahead lost into his own mind.

"Yo Mikey, I've got a little ninja-ing for you right here."

Mikey didn't react as water splashed against the side of his face.

 _I don't want to have the desire for destruction and bloodshed…. When will she stop haunting me? Why does my fateful destiny have to come back and slap me in the face?_

"Mikey?" The turtle yelped as someone had grasped his arm. It was none other than Leo. He noticed his other bros staring at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" Mikey blurted. "Yeah I'm fine!"

"You look exhausted," Donnie pointed out.

"No… I'm not… I…"

"There are dark circles underneath your eyes."

"Oh… yeah… I guess so…" There was no hiding that one from his bros. It was clearly evident.

"If something is bothering you Mikey, you know you can always tell us," Leo urged.

"No," Mikey shook his head. "There's nothing wrong okay?"

"Oh yeah? Then why do you look so tired huh?" Donnie questioned.

 _Ugh… when will they just let it go it's none of their business…._ Mikey could feel himself groaning mentally.

"So what? What if I didn't get a good enough sleep? It's no big deal…"

"Of course it is," Leo spoke sternly surprising the orange clad ninja. "We know you Mikey, when something is wrong you don't act like yourself."

"Or get a good enough sleep and rest that's for sure," Donnie seemingly added his point.

That did it… Mikey growled slapping Leo's hand off his shoulder. "Why won't you dudes just drop it? I told you, I'm fine!"

"You ain't fine," Raph growled.

"Yes, I am!"

"Mikey…" Leo tentatively reached a hand out towards him.

"You don't understand!"

"We're only trying to help Mikey-"

"I don't kneed any help!" Mikey clenched his fist tightly. " This is none of your business dudes!"

"It is out business, you're our brother…"

Mikey shook his head in denial…

No.. he wasn't! He wasn't their brother, he wasn't! He was not and NEVER was!

Anger bubbled rapidly into the pit of his stomach, it felt like fire was burning up his insides.

"Just tell us Mikey," Leo had grasped Mikey's shoulder tightly, with a little too much excreted force that Mikey suddenly snapped. He reacted, but everything was a blur, he was growling like an enraged beast. There was a glint of metal, something sharp cutting through the air followed by what seemed to be a cry of pain with a loud thud and two shocked gasps. Mikey heaved his vision hazy red 'til it cleared out as he took a deep breath to calm his flaming nerves before his eyes widened in sheer horror at the sight before him.

Raph had a shocked expression and Donnie's mouth simply hung open. Mikey stared never having been so speechless before. Leo had fallen back upon the rooftop onto his shell, but the thing that horrified Mikey the most was that large bloody gash upon Leo's cheek. It nearly went across his eye and the cut was deep for it was profoundly bleeding making Leo cough as blood had drizzled into his mouth.

Mikey didn't utter an uttermost single word as he glanced at his hand to see his fingers clenched tightly around his nun-chuck. The blade was prodded out with blood dripping off the sharp tip. The orange masked turtle made a ragged choking noise as he felt his chest constrict, or rather his heart.

"I… I… I'm so sorry L-Leo…" Mikey stepped back as tears leaked out from his eyes rolling off his freckled cheeks.

Leo coughed removing his now bloody hand from his cheek as he stretched it towards Mikey seeing the youngest turtle's guilty and alarmed expression.

"No…" Mikey recoiled further stepping back. "Just…" He glanced down at his bloody blade. Leo could see the pain so fully expressed upon his brother's face. "Stay away from me…" With that the youngest forcefully turned himself around and leapt off the rooftop.

"Mikey!" Leo coughed bringing a hand to his mouth.

The turtle leapt off the rooftop as ran…. and he didn't know where he was running. H could only tell that he was running down an alleyway. He felt sick to his stomach and the flow of tears seemed to be cascading off his cheeks. He couldn't believe it… he just couldn't… this couldn't be happening… he had lashed out at Donnie before and now h lashed out at Leo… but this time he actually hurt hi. He hurt him! He felt such tremendous horror just seeing Leo's pained expression with that bloody gash… and thing was… he did to him…

Everything was blur, he didn't care where he was going. It just didn't matter to him anymore.

Maybe… maybe that sister of his was right after all? He did desire bloodshed and destruction…. and it was growing within him, darkness slowly consuming his well-being, and it was all starting off slowly with bloodshed. Mikey let out cry as he suddenly his name being screamed through the cold crispy air.

Why were his bros coming after him? He just hurt Leo and he would do the same to Raph and Donnie… to all of them… or even worse…. possibly kill them just as that sister had said that he desired destruction. Why were they coming after him? Why? After what he had done… He was never their brother in the first place so why would they want him? He had a dark destiny and there was nothing he could do about it…

And besides, he didn't mean anything to them… They didn't need him and they don't… He never deserved them and they don't deserve him… He was just… a mistake…

"Mikey!" The orange masked turtle's vision suddenly blurred his fatigue finally catching up to him taking it's toll on him.

They don't need him! They never did! They needed to stay away from him, it was for the best… He… He wasn't worth it..

Mikey's foot somehow landed wrong as he felt himself slip. The last thing he heard was his three bros screaming his name just as his head collided against something hard, his body going slack as darkness immediately consumed him…

* * *

Darkness was everywhere… like it was never ending, a darkness devoid of anything…. that was until that voice echoed across the vast darkness.

"Miss me?" Mikey could feel himself squeak amongst the darkness just as beady glowing yellow eyes appeared besides him.

He felt himself take a shuddering deep breath…. No, not this again…

"I could just bite you up little brother… " Mikey bit his lip hard as he felt something soft brush against the side of his face. Was that some sort of paw? "My… aren't you the cute one?"

The turtle immediately took a step back growling. "Leave me alone."

"What's the big idea little brother?" Mikey could tell that she was smirking as he noticed sharp teeth glinting through the darkness from the faint yellow light that her glowing eyes gave off.

"Why don't you just get out!?" Mikey hissed clenching his fists. "I've had enough of this! Just let me go! Go away!"

She scoffed her eyes glowing more of a reddish shade of yellow. "Now why would I do that?"

The orange masked turtle shut his eyes tightly as he tried to tune her out. He didn't want any of this, he didn't want it!

"Something's wrong isn't it? You're on edge here?"

Mikey didn't respond only scowling deeply as he clutched onto his head tightly.

The mutant suddenly laughed, that bitter sound echoing all around the turtle who flinched hard. "So… let me guess, you did something didn't you?" Mikey suddenly felt a paw resting upon his shoulder and something furry… like a tail that brushed the backside of his head. "You hurt one of those fake brothers of yours am I right? I can feel the heat and the rage that's boiling inside you…. You know, you should just let it all out."

"NO!" Mikey hissed swinging his fist around to try to punch the mutant only for it to slap against nothingness, just stale air.

"You have no choice little brother, if you won't do it to end those pathetic turtles… then you will when I come for you."

"NO! I won't!"

"Hehe, there's no point in fighting back. You were made for this."

"No, no, no," Mikey shook his head in denial. "No I wasn't!"

"You're just like me."

"No, I'm nothing like you! And I never will be!" Mikey roared.

"Just wait until it finally happens, and in the end when this world has fallen victory shall be ours, we would fulfill what the Kraang had made us for."

"I'm never doing it! NEVER!"

"Already too late little brother…. the darkness is already slowly consuming you, it started off with bloodshed…. and it'll continue to grow."

"NO!" Mikey howled through the vast darkness. "Just leave me alone! Get out from my mind! This isn't true! This isn't me!"

"Oh, I'm never leaving. And you know it's true, you cannot deny the truth little brother. For your fate and destiny has you bound with chords that you can never break apart. Just watch little brother, we'll do this together 'til the end."

Mikey yelped as something slapped him across his face making his eyes fly open and he instantly regretted having opened his eyes as he saw the darkness disperse showing a world of chaos and destruction. He was standing there, blood was all over the place, fire burning the air and smoke rising everywhere. The air was filled with screams and once Mikey glanced down he saw his three bros laying upon the slick rooftop.

"Do it little brother..."

Mikey's eyes widened as he noticed his bloody nun-chuck clutched tightly into his hand. His bros were bleeding, and it was not a pleasant sight. For they couldn't move, but only could groan in pain as blood pooled around themselves. Mikey felt himself moving… anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach as he walked towards his bros.

"M-Mikey…."

The turtle tried to recoil back, however, he found that he couldn't do so. He wanted retch at the nasty sight of the blood, and Leo… he had that same cut… Mikey's eyes widened in sudden horror… He had just done that recently! But the thing was… he couldn't even move his own body!

No! No! No! The turtle's hand rose high into the air as it came down with a loud splat the blade penetrating and slicing directly across the flesh of his three bros necks having cut them open.

Mikey let out a horrid scream as blood sprayed against his face.

"Well done little brother, that's how it shall go." He continued to scream clutching onto his head as he dropped his nun-chuck the blade making a clanking noise.

Two dark grayish-black paws grasped the sides of his face as Mikey could feel that girl mutant standing behind him.

"Just look little brother, isn't that a lovely and wonderful sight?"

Mikey gagged harshly, he didn't want to be looking at his bros lifeless bodies laying there with blood pooling around each of them with their necks already been cut open.

"Doesn't it feel great?"

Mikey only continued to stare in uttermost horror as he continued to scream. The girl let out a bitter laugh laughing evilly.

"And you did all this, you did it. You shall do this, and it's gonna be great!"

"NO!" Mikey screamed louder as he closed his eyes tightly clutching onto his head not caring if his hands were bloody.

"Oh, it shall come to pass. This is your destiny little brother. We'll all do it together, but those three turtle freaks shall only be yours to murder. For you know that you want to, you know that you'll do it. You want to do it…" Those paws tightened their hold upon his shoulders as Mikey felt a big furry tail wrap around his body. "You know you want to..."

He continued to scream tears pooling from his eyes as he thrashed against her tight hold.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!"

 _ **"Mikey…."**_

"NO!"

 _ **"Mikey! Wake up!"**_

The turtle felt something shaking him but that girl mutant wasn't shaking him.

"Hmph, those fools." The girl mutant sneered. "They cannot save you. You're never going to get away! You shall be trapped here forever!"

 _ **"MIKEY!"**_

The turtle let out a loud squeak as prickling sensation pricked into his arm.

 _Did something just stab him!?_

He glanced at his arm to find nothing there, nothing.

But… somehow… something entered into him… Some fluid… or something…. He didn't know what it was... but his flaming nerves were suddenly cooling down, his thrashing suddenly stopped and his racing heart was starting to steady itself. A sudden brightness illuminated through the darkness growing brighter and brighter until the darkness ceased to be.

"NOOOOO!" The girl mutant screamed instantly letting go of Mikey as he felt himself floating… floating towards the blinding white light.

He could feel arms wrapped around him and hushed voices besides his ear…. he knew what those voices were.

 _ **"It's going to be okay Mikey, you're going to be okay."**_

 _ **"Just open your eyes Ototo , everything will be okay, we've got you."**_

 _ **"We've got ya little brother."**_

And that's when the white light suddenly blinded Mikey as he felt himself groaning.

* * *

 **Tada! How was that? Man, pretty intense wasn't it? Even if that dream/vision thing wasn't real. It still was intense! And isn't it so sweet that Mikey's bros are still there with him? It turns out that they never left him and the next chapter would make much more sense as to what had happened. It shall all be summarized in the next chapter.**

 **Any thoughts on this chapter you want to share? If so, I'd love to hear it. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Reigning Darkness

**To Anika2334: Yep! The feelings been spread!**

 **To turtlelovermikey3000: Thanks! Unfortunately this chapter does get worse, but you are always right about that in the end. :)**

 **To Velociraptor: Aww thanks! Glad you actually like this story and I shall continue it. ^^**

 **To RoseDawn89: Yes, you are so right. It may look easy writing such an amazing story, but it's not. You must use a lot of thinking and knowledge if you really want to write a good story. Aww thanks, that's exactly what I like. Loyal followers that are just patient with my works, it just gives me those warm fuzzies ya know? Yeah, poor Mikey... but things are just going to get worse from here. Aww thank you, I shall do what makes me happy, thanks for mentioning that. Lol, that's literally me sometimes, I just read up 'til late. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **To SpeedKnightStorm: You're probably gonna say that again for this chapter. XD**

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoy this one! Btw, you shall finally find out about those two mutants, that cat mutant that has been haunting Mikey and that other mutant as well. They are revealed in this chapter so have fun reading!**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Sound was what Mikey came to first, a loud buzzing as he could feel his head pounding. He cracked his eyes open as everything was blurry. Green blobs were around him, a flash of purple, blue and red.

"Mikey?"

He blinked clearing his vision to find himself laying upon a cot in the lab.

"It's okay, Mikey you'll be okay," Leo soothed him.

"What... what hapoened?"

"You hit your head and we brought you back here, but then you were thrashing wildly on the cot. We had to hold you down," Leo explained.

The turtle shifted pushing himself up only for Donnie to stop him placing a hand onto his plastron. "Take it easy, Mikey."

"I know," the orange masked turtle weakly coughed as he winced.

"We need to talk." Just like that, the tension in the room intensified a hundred fold as Mikey glanced up at Leo.

"Uh... talk about what?" He rubbed his head carefully being careful of the bandage wrapped around his head. "How long was I out?" He tried to change the subject.

"Two days."

"Wow, no wonder! Mmmm pizza sounds good right now bro. I can't wait to play video games don't you think dudes?" He noticed his bros expression harden slightly at that, especially Raph's.

"Just stop Mikey," the turtle froze at Leo's tone his eyes widening as he finally realized the bandage upon his cheek. The thing that made it worse, it was all his fault in the first place he did that to his own brother. "Stop trying to change the subject it's not going to work."

The turtle closed his mouth deciding to stay silent.

"You keep saying that you're fine, but you're not," Donnie clarified.

"It's true, I am fine."

"You're a terrible liar ya know that?" Raph retorted causing Mikey to flinch as his fingers gripped the bed sheet tightly.

"Why bother lying when we can see right through you Mikey?" The genius asked.

"We know you Mikey, you're not obviously doing fine. You look exhausted and it seems like you keep avoiding us... and even lashed out at us."

The orange masked turtle turned his head away avoiding his bros gazes until Leo grasped his chin forcing him to look up at him.

"Why Mikey? Why? Why are you lying to us? We're your brothers just tell us the truth."

"I just didn't want you dudes to worry," Mikey admitted shamefully.

"We're already worried ya bonehead," Raph replied.

"You guys wouldn't even understand," the youngest gritted his teeth.

"Why wouldn't we understand?" Leo released Mikey's chin as the orange masked turtle glared up at them.

"You just don't get it, you would not understand."

"What don't we understand? Just tell us the truth Mikey," Leo demanded.

"The truth?" Mikey croaked feeling himself snap. "The truth is that I've been having nightmares lately that won't ever go away!"

"What kind of nightmares?" Donnie questioned.

"Ugh! You know what!"

"This isn't about what happened three months ago is it?" Leo asked with a hint of concern.

Mikey stayed silent averting his eyes. He didn't dare to add anything to that.

"You know it's over, you're safe now," Leo placed a comforting hand onto Mikey's shoulder.

"No! You don't know that!" Mikey slapped Leo's hand away. "You don't know me! You don't know what is happening to me!"

"We can help you, Mikey. Just let us help you!"

"You can't!" He gritted his teeth tightly.

"Just tell us how you feel, tell us what's been happening in these nightmares of yours," Donnie said.

"We're here for ya bro," Raph reached out to gently grasps Mikey's shoulder. "Just tell us what's wrong."

"I-I can't, it would be better if I don't," the youngest croaked. His voice hoarse and cracked.

"Come on Mikey... Don't be this way..." Something seemed to snap inside Mikey's gut. The feeling was hot and boiling as if it was twisting up his insides. A hazy red was furtively sneaking along the edges of Mikey's peripheral vision.

 ** _You'll never get away with this dear brother..._ **

An all too familiar voice echoed into his mind and it was not of his own.

 _ **Don't give in, just let your transformation take it's hold. It's easy, Demogorgon and Cerberus did it, as well as Asmodeus and I myself, Mara.**_

Mikey's eyes widened in horror as he made a ragged choking noise.

 _ **You belong with us Et1200...**_

"Mikey! What's wrong!?" The turtle would feel his bros grasping him calling his name, however, he found that he couldn't respond to them. His body remained immobile and totally unresponsive to his commands no matter how hard he tried to do so.

 _ **Just because you've managed to escape me from your dreams with these foolish turtles you call your brothers.. How can they even help you?**_

 _They can't..._ Mikey could feel himself respond. _They aren't like me, they're nothing like me!_ He could feel himself cracking.

 _ **That's right!**_ She gleefully laughed. _**You don't belong with them, you never did. You'll never be like them, you are nothing like them.**_

The turtle let out another strangled choking noise. A coarse sound erupting from his throat. He could only feel hands shaking him and his bros calling out to him.

 **The truth hurts doesn't it? Well, it doesn't have to if you just let them go. You never deserved them. Why would you? They don't even deserve you... They never did...**

 _That's true..._

He could feel himself quivering.

 _They don't deserve me..._

 _ **Now that's the way to think dear brother. There's no point in fighting anymore... Just let it happen. I'll free you from cursed place if only you trust me... Oh wait!**_

Her voice exclaimed laughing loudly as Mikey shivered from the coldness in her voice.

 _ **There's no need for that am I right? I'm freeing you from this cursed place and you have no choice! You are forever bound to your fateful destiny and there is no escape!**_

She roared loudly as Mikey flinched.

 _ **Just let it out! Let it all out!**_

 _No_! Mikey could feel an intense fire bubbling in the pit of his stomach. His entire body was burning as if he was consumed entirely in flames his body being scorched. His nerves and senses were buzzing as everything seemed to be blur.

 _Must hold it back!_

 _ **There's no point in fighting it...**_

Her voice repeated as the burning intensified to white scalding heat. He couldn't take it anymore as he screamed. It just felt like he was in such excruciating pain. It was indescribable needless to say.

 _ **FINALLY**!_

Mikey's senses became numb as his mind clouded up feeling cloggy, it was like his mind wasn't that of his own, resulting in the way that he couldn't even think straight.

 _ **Now, I command you to come to me... Go to the lab... I'll be waiting.**.._

All Mikey saw was hazy red as he finally gained control of his body as it reacted. He slapped the face that was closest to him and that happened to be Donnie.

"Mikey!" He growled thrashing in their hold 'til he ripped himself away.

"What the shell!?" Raph exclaimed his jaw dropping. "His eyes are glowing red!"

"Something's terribly wrong with him!"

"Could it actually be that..." Leo didn't want to say it himself. "It's happening again?"

"But, Demogorgon and Cerberus are dead!" Raph snapped. "They're dead, Leo!"

"Maybe something else is trying to control him to unleash his darkness!" Donnie blurted.

"Grrrr," Raph growled anger clearly written across his face. "Whoever dared to do this is so gonna pay!" He clenched his fists tightly.

"Mikey," Leo called towards the youngest trying to get his attention. "Snap out of it! This isn't you!"

"There's nothing you can do Leonardo," Mikey sneered his glowing red eyes glaring at the leader. "I'm only going to finish what was started." He then walked towards the open lab door.

"Mikey! No!" Donnie reached out towards him only for Mikey to swiftly turn himself around to punch him in the plastron making Donnie slam against the wall as both Leo and Raph's eyes widened relatively.

"I can kill each of you right now if I dared to... But, don't worry," Mikey smirked wickedly at his bros. "I'll come back to kill ya all soon enough as my destiny shall be fulfilled. There is no escape, for this world shall face it's annihilation."

"What the shell!?" Raph muttered glancing at Leo with wide shocked eyes.

"It's happening again," Donnie gleaned pushing himself off the floor as he rubbed his now sore head.

"Where exactly are you going?" Leo asked a slight quiver in his voice.

"To my two true siblings, one of them is my master," Mikey grinned.

"But, Demogorgon and Cerberus are dead!"

"Pffh, you don't think I know that?" Mikey scoffed rolling his eyes. "My other two siblings are still alive and I will join them."

"Other two siblings?" Donnie emitted a sharp gasp. "How is that possible?"

"Wait," Leo's face blanched as he gulped. "Could it actually be those other two experiments back in that lab? That dog and cat?" They still remembered that lab where they found Mikey seeing other experiment cages. Seeing those things weren't exactly pleasant to be precise.

"Weren't those experiences malfunctioned?"Donnie quizzically asked. "They were gone."

"And now they're back," Mikey responded. "Nothing that the Kraang cannot do. Re-experimenting saved them, and now you three shall meet your demise soon enough." With that he exited the lab as he could hear yelling from behind his shell.

"Mikey!"

"We have to stop him!"

"He needs to snap out of it!"

"Guys, move!"

Mikey turned himself around as he neared the turnstiles. "Hmmmm, maybe I should do something so you freaks don't follow me." The three rushed towards him coming to a complete stop. "You leave me no choice," he snickered pulling out his nun-chucks.

"Mikey, just stop," Donnie held out his hands. "We don't want to fight you."

"It's too late," Mikey scowled stalking towards them as he prodded out the hidden blade from his chuck.

"Mikey, fight it!" Leo said with such determination as the orange masked turtle glanced at him.

"Didn't I tell you that there's nothing you can do?" The turtle twirled his chuck. "I'm not going to fight it, I'm going to fight you all!"

"This isn't you Mikey!" Raph barked gaining the said turtle's attention. "Just snap the shell outta this bro!"

"Oh, this is me," Mikey's grin widened. "This is what I'm supposed to be, what I was made for. You turtles were fools enough to bring me in and trick me into being someone else. I must say that you are all truly pathetic. You really think you can change me? Well, think again... This is who I am!" He roared lashing out his blade at Raph who let out a scream as the blade impaled into the crook of his arm.

"MIKEY!" He felt himself being shoved back before he swung around knocking Donnie off his feet while he charged at Leo who unsheathed one of his katana blades.

"I see that you want to fight me," Mikey smirked as Leo blocked his attack with his katana blade. There was a loud clashing noise as the small blade met with the larger one of Leo's.

"Just stop! We don't have to fight!"

Mikey threw his blade at Leo who blocked it once again before he felt a kick to his plastron as he fell back onto the floor slamming onto his shell. Mikey lifted his head glancing up to find the sharp edge of Leo's katana pointed directly in his face.

"Do it, Leonardo." He stated blankly his face portraying no emotion.

"What?" Leo's face changed into that of shock. "No, I'm not going to hurt you, Mikey."

"You know you want to, just think about it," Mikey viciously smirked. "With one slash of that blade you can end my life. You would no longer have to worry about me anymore."

"No!" Leo could feel his eyes shimmer with tears. "I'm not doing it, never! I would never want to kill you..." Leo retracted the blade away from Mikey's face as the lime green turtle scowled darkly in return. "No matter what you do you are still my little brother, no matter what."

"Then you really are a fool," Mikey muttered before throwing his blade slashing Leo bandaged cheek as it reopened the wound as the leader howled. Mikey used his kusarigama chain to wrap around the hilt of Leo's katana flinging it across the room as Mikey slammed Leo to the ground. He glanced up seeing Raph and Donnie running towards him.

"You will all die soon enough," Mikey let out a wicked laugh he laughed coldly. "But, not tonight." With that he slammed the ends of his nun-chucks onto Leo's head with such force that it clearly knocked him out. Mikey leapt up as he dodged Raph's punch grasping his arm as he flipped him over his shell slamming him onto the floor as his own head was slammed in the process as he passed out going limp.

The orange masked turtle then flipped himself over Donnie punching him in the plastron sending him slamming just as before as this time he also went slack and motionless upon the floor. The youngest chuckled shoving his weapons away as he snickered at the scene before him. When he was his true self he felt stronger than ever before. Boy... how he loved that feeling.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps made the turtle's eyes widen frantically in fear.

 _It's that rat!_

He bolted over the turnstiles rushing out of the lair just as he saw that familiar rat waking down those dojo steps. The turtle laughed as he sprinted across the sewers before making his way up to the world above. He rushed across the street towards that all too familiar lab that was barely still intact. He just barged straight in skidding to a sudden halt.

"I'm here..." He whispered glancing around before a Kraang portal suddenly appeared, a few Kraang droids appearing along with... two other mutants.

"You're finally here dear brother..."

The dark purple cat mutant walked towards him. She had half of one ear, looking like it had got bitten off. Her fur was ragged, her long slender tail being slanted. Not to mention her black claws were abnormally large for her small paws. She had a red dot on the middle of her forehead and her whiskers were bent and part of her face looked scorched revealing rusty-brown singed skin. Her cat teeth were sharp, and she even had fangs. Mikey noticed her smoky purple colored plastron and her turtle shell being a darker shade of purple than her own fur. She just looked like a hideous cat mutant that had a turtle shell and plastron. Mikey grinned as he noticed her sharp glowing yellow eyes staring back at him.

"Heh," he turned his head towards the dog mutant. He was strikingly similar to someone known as Rahzar except he was much larger in size. He had giant paws and claws that could probably kill someone with one punch. His turtle shell and plastron seemed to barely fit upon his large form just like Demogorgon. The shell was colored gray and this mutant had a large snout and mouth and he also had red glowing eyes. This guy's eyes were just like Cerberus and Mikey's himself.

"Shall we finish what we were made for?" The cat's cold voice didn't bug Mikey once a bit as he smirked at her.

"Of course master," Mikey replied. "Let's destroy this world together. This useless planet, let it drown in the slaughter of their blood."

Mara grinned revealing her fangs flicking her cat tail behind herself. "Hmmm, dear brother... or should I call you... Erebus meaning darkness because that's what you really are."

"Beats the pathetic name of Mikey that those turtle fools called me," Mikey growled.

"Right," Mara's grin widened. "As I was saying about how you want to slaughter this world and make it drown in its own blood... Heh, I really like the way you think dear brother..."

* * *

 **NOOOO MIKEY! O_O It's confirmed, he's finally turned evil and joined his two siblings... Wonder what shall come next? Too bad his bros back at the lair are passed out, but what about Master Splinter? Hmmmmm, well things just got worse now.**

 **Btw, about the names for the two mutants and the one Mara gave to Mikey, I just looked them up wanting some interesting names. Erebus, the name given to Mikey does actually mean darkness and comes from Greek mythology.**

 **I also want to mention about the cat mutant's name of Mara because it totally suits her. As I looked up that name, I found that Mara means 'bitter' in Hebrew and is a maleficent female wraith of the Scandinavian folklore and that she is the primary cause of nightmare in children... Do you get it? She is the cause of nightmare... and she caused Mikey's nightmares did she not? She was always haunting him so that name totally suits her.**

 **Well, now you know more about her and that other mutant. Any thoughts on this or the story itself?**


	5. Chapter 5: The Fight for Destiny

**To turtlelovermikey3000:** **Awww thanks! Well, I hope you like this chapter!**

 **To SpeedKnightStorm:** **She is a killer of family love, but no worries everything will turn out fine in the end. I hope you like this chapter!**

 **To Wolfangel33: They sure will. Thanks for the review.**

 **Now I appreciate everyone who supported me in this story! Special thanks to; Anika2334, Brotherlyfluff, Guest, JustACartoonFan,** **Marialine, Mystearica 'Primal' Fende, RoseDawn89, SpeedKnightStorm, turtlelovermikey3000, Velociraptor 1, WanderFan1208, Wolfangel33, ZerotheDog and the rest of you all! I thank you so much for supporting me! I really enjoyed reading all of your reviews.**

 **In case you're wondering, yes this is the last chapter so that's why I did the special thanks to everyone. I just wanna say I appreciate you all!**

 **Hopefully you'll enjoy this last chapter, I really tried making this chapter even longer than the others, and of course added some fluff and a certain song that I really like. I'm always someone who falls for such endings like this. And of course, I could not resist putting in some SU quote from a certain episode, let's see if anybody can catch that.**

 **Now, enjoy reading this last chapter! :3**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

"Heh, then what are we waiting for?" Mikey chuckled. "Let's finish what needs to be done."

"Of course, this planet shall die…" Mara grinned. "Let's end this once and for all." The three mutants exited the lab along as the Kraang droids disappeared back through the portal into Dimension X.

"I heard humans roam this world," Asmodeus said, the time being that Mikey first heard him speak.

"Yeah, they're pathetic and they all deserve to die. Especially the people of this city." Mikey grinned maliciously. "Their blood shall be slaughtered….. Mmmm, if I remember correctly how I did this with Cerberus and Demogorgon, the place was consumed with flames. The flames of death that caused such bitterness."

"And I have a plan as well," Mara grinned her eyes glowing brightly yellow as she sent a beam towards a light post making it crash against the concrete onto a small puddle as sparks of electricity flew zooming into the nearest house with loud cackling until a fire was formed rising until it consumed the entire house. "Forgo I had psychic powers brother?"

"No," Mikey shook his head. "This will be perfect. All is going according to plan." The turtle pulled out his nun-chuck prodding out the blade as he noticed some people escaping the house that was erupted in flames. "Let's slaughter shall we?" He grinned evilly stalking towards the small family as he twirled his nun-chuck throwing it as a scream emitted through the smoky air.

* * *

Meanwhile… In the lair

"Ugh," a groan was heard as midnight blue eyes opened.

"Leonardo?"

The leader blinked in confusion before realization hit him as he remembered what happened. "Master Splinter!?" He pushed himself off the couch wincing as pain flared across his cheek. There was a new bandage on his cheek and he also noticed a bandage that was wrapped around Raph's arm, but he and Donnie were still out of it laying across the couch.

"What happened my son?" Splinter asked. "And where is Michelangelo?"

"Oh," Leo instantly frowned. "Mikey he uh… he went berserk." The elderly rat blinked at his oldest son. "It's happening again, it turned out that those other malfunctioned experiments back in the lab where were first found Mikey. They're still alive… and one of them seemed to be controlling him. Mikey attacked us and then he just disappeared out from the lair saying how this world shall meet its annihilation."

"Hmm," Master Splinter pensively stroked his goatee. "It seems that you all are running out of time. You know what happened last time. You must stop this scheme, you stop Michelangelo and those other mutants you speak of."

"But, how?" Leo questioned. "How can we get Mikey back?"

"Do you remember what happened last time did you not?"

"Would it really work this time Sensei?"

"Perhaps, but I know that Michelangelo can fight this. You must try Leonardo," Splinter placed a hand onto his shoulder. "You must get Michelangelo to realize that he can choose his destiny, that he doesn't have to do this."

Leo nodded his head. "Hai Sensei." Just then both Donnie and Raph began to awaken groaning loudly.

"What the shell happened?" Raph grunted glancing at his arm to find a bandage wrapped around it.

"Mikey attacked us, he knocked us out cold," Leo explained. "Master Splinter found us."

"We have to stop Mikey," Donnie's eyes widened. "He's going to help his siblings destroy and slaughter people."

"Then what are we waiting for!?" Raph demanded.

Leo clenched his fist tightly. "Raph's right, we need to get Mikey back, no matter what." The three each nodded approvingly as Master Splinter watched them with such a regard.

"Be careful my sons."

"Don't worry Sensei, we'll get Mikey back. Come on team, let's do this," Leo nodded his head as he retrieved his one katana blade as the three headed out from the lair.

* * *

Meanwhile…. Back in the chaos of the city...

"Not bad Erebus."

Mikey chuckled glancing at the dead bodies that lad at his feet. The blade his nun-chuck was coated in blood and the red substance was all over his hands.

"What a beautiful scene it is," Mara grinned glancing around. Flames were burning everywhere along with street lights that Mara forced down with her powers to smash against cars, people and puddles of water left behind as electricity began to spark everywhere.

Asmodeus had ripped off a car door off its hinges before he grasped the person inside biting it's neck suffocating the man as he broke his neck before being flung across the street as he immediately dead, his limp and now dead body rolling against the sidewalk.

"Heh, look at the slaughter we've done," Mikey snickered glancing around the scene that was before their very eyes. Twenty people were already killed and blood was streaming down along the edge of the sidewalks and streets. Mikey smirked as a familiar smoke rose into the sky. It was exactly like last time and he loved it. The darkness that covered the sky, it made Mikey grin as he chuckled.

"Mikey!" A familiar voice skittered across the air through the yelling that was all around.

"Tch," he turned his head to see those three familiar turtle freaks running towards him. Both Mara and Asmodeus turned their heads as Mikey glared at the three turtles. "So, you've come to meet your demise huh?"

"Mikey," Leo glanced around in horror with such wide eyes. "You have to stop this."

"Don't you dare call me Mikey!" The said turtle hissed. "My real name is Erebus, why call me by that filthy name?"

"Do you realize what you've done? What you are doing?" Donnie questioned.

"Oh, he knows what he's doing," Mara grinned. "And he loves it."

"This isn't you Mikey!"

"Don't tell me what I am," the orange masked turtle snarled. "Who are you to tell what I am!? You don't know me!"

"Yes we do!" Leo responded with such ferocity. "We know you, we know that this isn't you!"

Mikey growled his fingers clenching around his nun-chuck.

"Are they ticking you off dear brother?" Mara grinned slyly putting both paws on her hips. "Want me and Asmodeus to shut them up for you?"

Mikey nodded his head as he trudged towards Leo's direction. "This one is mine." He twirled his nun-chuck before lashing at Leo who gasped dodging his attacks while Asmodeus went after Raph and Mara against Donnie. Donnie was slammed against the concrete as Mara's psychic powers made him slap himself.

"So, you can make me slap myself? OW!" Donnie grunted as his own hand was forced to slap him harder as Mara stalked towards him like a cat with its prey as she flexed out her deadly black sharp claws baring her fangs as she hissed loudly. She then pounced at him her eyes glowing brightly yellow her psychic abilities still having their hold on him as he screamed as she attempted to claw him.

Meanwhile, Raph was getting beat by Asmodeus. This mutant was a giant brute and just one punch sent him slamming into the alley wall as Raph groaned staggering upon his feet as he twirled his sais. He wasn't going to give in.

"Mikey! I know you can fight this!" Leo ducked a swipe from his nun-chuck blade.

"You know nothing Leonardo!"

"Just fight it, you can do it!"

"You fool!" The youngest growled surprising Leo as he managed to kick him as he fell back as Mikey slammed his foot onto his plastron in a successful effort to pin him down. He glared down at Leo with a expression full of hatred. "You shall die." He rammed his blade into Leo's shoulder as the leader gasped in pain as Mikey ripped it straight out blood spraying into the air. Leo tried to shift under Mikey's foot, however, the orange masked turtle only sent Leo's katana spiraling away as his eyes glowed brightly red raising the blade before shoving it to Leo's throat, but it only touched the skin of his neck and didn't actually slit it.

 _Wait…. Why'd he stop?!_

"You can always change your destiny, Mikey." The leader seemed to notice this, his gaze not wavering from Mikey's. "But…." The tone of his voice seemed to change drastically.

 _What exactly was he planning to say?_

"You know you want to do it, so why don't you just do it?"

Mikey blinked staring down at Leo his mouth hanging open in disbelief as his red glowing eyes seemed to flicker.

"This is your destiny right? Then kill me."

Mikey could feel his hand shaking.

 _What was wrong with him?! Why couldn't he do it?_

It would be so simple, just one slash to slit his throat and he'd be done for. However, this felt so hard and Mikey felt a twinge in his plastron that also brought pain.

He would never actually do it… He could never…

"What are you waiting for dear brother?" Mara must've noticed his hesitation. "KILL HIM!"

Mikey's shocked expression turned into that of pure malice as he pressed harder chuckling as Leo's eyes widened with fear before shutting them tightly bracing in what would be his death.

"LEO!" Both Raph and Donnie screamed at the same time. A loud sound of flesh cutting through the air evoked a shocked gasp and a gurgling sound. Leo felt no pain, instead he opened his eyes much to his shock and relief to find that Mikey was no longer in front of him, but near those other two mutants. Mara's face contorted into such hatred as she glanced down at Mikey's nun-chuck blade that embedded into her side.

Realizing what he had just done, Mikey ripped his nun-chuck out stumbling back with terror as his red glowing eyes were gone, only those familiar baby blues as he gasped in shock.

"You!" Mara hissed holding her side as it was now bleeding with a dark purple-like substance. She bared her fangs as her eyes glowed dark yellow in color. "You traitor!" She lunged at Mikey who screamed before she was knocked back by Raph who punched her.

Mikey fell back his body quivering as Asmodeus charged at him full force. Mikey's bros tried to knock him away, but they couldn't do as Mikey felt himself being slammed against the concrete stars appearing in his eyes for spare moment.

"You are useless!" Asmodeus barked into his face. "We trusted you enough to kill them and yet you turn your back on your destiny? You turn your back on your family!?"

Mikey struggled underneath his grip scowling. "No! I never turned my back on my family!"

"LIAR!" Asmodeus hissed applying more pressure as Mikey gasped sharply. The orange masked turtle then grinned up at the large mutant.

"It's true though, I'll never turn my back on my family. And you know what?" Mikey smirked. "You two are not even my family!" With that he grasped his nun-chuck with his one free hand stabbing Asmodeus' hand as he howled pulling back making an opportunity for Mikey to escape.

"Yeah Mikey!" His bros cheered as surrounded each other, mostly Mikey in such a protective manner.

"Family doesn't have to by blood," Mikey said grinning at his bros who each grinned back at him. He learned about that from them, he knew what a true family meant. "These are my brothers! And I belong with them, not with you!"

"You foolish brother," Mara hissed pushing herself up. "You will pay for this. This is your destiny!"

"No, it's not," Mikey clenched his nun-chuck ignoring the twinge of guilt in this stomach as he wiped off the remaining blood from the blade and his hands. It wasn't exactly his fault… He reminded himself. "I may have killed people tonight, but that wasn't me. I'm not letting you control me anymore! And besides, I can change my own destiny. I can determine my own destiny."

"Why you!?" Both Mara and Asmodeus charged as Mikey noticed his bros get into their fighting stances.

A sudden thought occurred to him as he glanced behind his shell towards a building that was burning in flames. Without any second thought Mikey moved away from his bros making a mad dash as he sprinted towards the building being erupted in flames. He ignored the way his brothers screamed his name as he turned his head seeing Mara and Asmodeus chasing after him into the burning building. It looked like his plan was going accordingly.

"You are being really pathetic," Mara sneered. "You've trapped yourself in this burning building dear brother."

"It's not just me who's trapped," Mikey smirked. "It's just us."

Mara's eyes widened glancing towards the open entrance only for a high beam to fall down blocking it as more flames began to spread abroad.

"Then, I guess you'll either die here, or die with us." Mara grinned as Asmodeus flexed his giant paws.

"Fine with me," Mikey twirled his nun-chuck. If this is how it would end, at least it would be finally over. The would be the end of destiny perhaps.

Asmodeus was the first one to charge at Mikey as the orange masked turtle ducked his attack as he twirled his nun-chuck diving from out underneath the giant mutant dog's legs. The dog mutant growled as Mikey felt himself being trapped. Asmodeus was in front of him and there was only fire behind his shell and he could feel the scorching heat.

The orange masked turtle swiftly ducked at Asmodeus' giant punch as the turtle rolled off to the side his eyes widening as Asmodeus had punched the wall beam as a large cracking noise resonated from up above.

Dashing further away, Mikey was able to avoid the giant beam that fell down, but as he glanced back at the burning rubble Asmodeus had not. His body was buried underneath the rubble and the flames would've consumed his entire body by this point scorching him to death.

There was a loud hissing as Mikey turned his head just as Mara clawed his cheek as he screamed stumbling back holding his now bleeding cheek.

"How does it feel now brother?" She sneered as her eyes glowed darkly yellow. "You're no match for me." With that, her eyes glowed brighter as Mikey felt some kind of force holding him down making him immobile as he couldn't move. "Now, I've got you right where I need you." Her claws extended even longer than before as she pulled them back. "Any last words dear brother?"

"Yeah…" Mikey croaked as he could hear a soft cracking noise even without being able to move his head. "Watch out."

Mara blinked in confusion before the crackling got louder as she glanced up much to her horror just as Mikey shut his eyes as part of the roof had collapsed tumbling down onto her. He was pushed back by the force his plastron scrapping across the rusty floor as he glanced up to no longer see Mara. He could only hear screaming and a purple tail swishing underneath some heavy rubble before the flames rose higher as they sparked everywhere. The horrid retched scream finally died down as Mikey knew that she probably had died by now, but then he suddenly realized that he couldn't breathe.

There was too much smoke and he was hacking putting both hands to his throat. He needed to get out of here! Unfortunately he was completely surrounded by fire, he couldn't see any way out of here.

"Come on!" He shoved his nun-chuck into his belt not caring if it was bloody, that was the least of his matters. "Ack!" He coughed harshly his breathing becoming ragged. "Too much smoke!" He fell onto his knees trying to shield his eyes from the intense heat and flames that he could feel barely licking his skin.

"MIKEY!"

He blinked hard despite his vision now blurring as he fell onto his side hands clawing at his throat as the flames around him seemed to inch closer 'til he could feel the slightest burns licking upon his skin. Among the uproar he could hear screams before he suddenly blacked out seeing green blurry blobs reaching out towards him.

* * *

The next thing he knew someone was shaking him, and the moment he opened his eyes he was met with his three bros relieved faces. He hacked as he could feel many pairs of arms grasping him.

Wait….. he wasn't in the building anymore. He took in a deep rattled breath his lungs filling with the relief of oxygen.

"You're okay!" Donnie gasped hugging him along with Leo and Raph.

"We've got ya, Mikey."

"You're okay little brother, we got you out safely."

Mikey lifted his head from the hug seeing that burning building and he blinked noticing how it was finally collapsed with nothing left but rubble and flames that began to die down as it suddenly started to rain. Asmodeus and Mara were trapped there and there's no way they could've survived that, they were surely dead and Mikey just had that feeling that they were. It was a good thing that it was finally raining again.

Thank goodness… He sagged in relief. At least they wouldn't have to put out all these fires.

"We're so glad you're finally back," Leo squeezed him tighter as Mikey closed his eyes enjoying the moment as rain sprinkled upon his face. It stung his cheek, but that was the least of his cares.

"I…." He croaked feeling himself tear up. Everything was his fault wasn't it? "This was all my fault."

"What?" His bros pulled back regarding him as they each helped him to sit up properly.

"Nothing was your fault Mikey."

"Yes it was, look at this," Mikey emphasized pointing around them. "I helped Mara and Asmodeus, I helped burn the city, I even killed people."

"It's not your fault bro," Raph grasped his shoulder making baby blue eyes meet emerald green eyes.

"This wasn't you Mikey," Donnie added.

"And besides, there was nothing else you could've done," Leo grasped his other shoulder squeezing it softly. "You weren't in control of yourself. Mara was controlling you, so don't blame yourself."

The orange masked turtle sighed heavily as he nodded his head. "And I'm sorry I never told you dudes about anything sooner, I should've…"

"Yeah, you should have," Donnie reached out to place a hand onto his head. "But everything okay's now Mikey. Well, as it can be. You're fine and that's all that matters."

Mikey couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "You guys really came back for me?"

"Of course we did Mikey, why would we not? You're our brother too." Leo smiled at him fondly rubbing his head making Mikey giggle softly.

"And just because you were meant to be dark and fulfill this dark and creepy destiny," Raph muttered as Mikey glanced at the hothead. "That doesn't matter bro, cause you can always change that."

"Raph's right," Donnie beamed at him.

"And Mikey?" The youngest glanced up at Leo who grinned at him. "Who you are isn't about where you came from. It's who you want to be. It's what you worked hard for. It's what you care about. That's what really matters."

A wide goofy grin split across Mikey's face as his bros sighed in relief.

"Man, how I missed that grin of yours," Donnie shook his head. "You really are something Mikey."

"Yeah, I am." Mikey grinned. "Who I am isn't about where I came from, it's who I want to be and that is being your baby brother." His bros grinned widely at him as Mikey reached out to wrap an arm around each of them in a one sided hug.

"What could we do without you huh?" Leo chuckled softly.

"You would be lost without me!" Mikey jabbed a finger to his plastron. "Who would cook you dudes breakfast? And pull pranks on you all day?"

"Yeah right," Raph snorted giving Mikey a noogie as the turtle giggled.

"You do so much more than that Mikey," Leo beamed at his brother. "With you being yourself, with who you really want to be. You always carry such light and sunshine and you're always trying to cheer us up no matter what."

"We never could've asked for a better baby brother than you, Mikey."

"Aww dudes!" Mikey grinned widely. "And I could've have asked for better bros like you dudes!"

They each wrapped their arms around each other comfortingly as they chuckled.

"That's true."

"And we're ninjas!" Mikey added with such ehuasiasm. "And we protect this city!"

"It's what ninjas like us do."

"Come on team, let's head back. It's been one heck of a day."

"Sure has, Leo."

The four chuckled as they each walked towards the nearest manhole cover.

"It looks like the rain will do the job to cool down the city."

"Oh you know what we should to do dudes?"

"What's that?"

"Why don't we party?"

"Heh, sounds reasonable."

* * *

And that's exactly what the four brothers did the moment they got back to the lair after they tended to their injuries. Mikey had a bandage on his cheek, and Donnie applied some gel to help with the slight burns on his skin, although they weren't really bad actually. Master Splinter greeted them as Mikey hugged him tightly. They explained what happened to Master Splinter and Mikey made sure to not hide anything, he told them about his nightmares and how Mara would haunt him and him losing control. It felt like a load of weight was lifted off his plastron the moment he spilled out his guts and feelings. After all, he did learn a dire lesson. No keeping secrets, no hiding nor lying as it would only hurt his family and his bros. He seemed to have to learned that now the hard way. After the discussion was over with, they were each in the dojo having a dance off as music blared through the air.

Mikey spun onto his shell upon the dojo floor as he and his bros sang along with the lyrics of the song.

"Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked  
Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked  
Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked  
Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked!"

"That's my fam, I'll hold 'em down forever," Mikey spung twirling upon his hand. "Us against the world, we can battle whoever  
Together ain't no way gonna fail  
You know I got your back, just like a turtle shell  
Nobody do it better  
All my brothers tryna get some cheddar  
We all want our cut like the shredder  
Me and my bros come together for the dough  
Bought the orange Lamborghini, call it Michelangelo  
With the nun chucks doors and I'm pullin' up slow  
When we fall up in the party, they know anything goes  
Check my rolex they say I'm the man of the hour  
All this green in my pockets, you can call it turtle power!"

"All for one we fight together," they each sang at the same time. "Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked  
All for we ride together  
Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked  
All for one when we fight together  
Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked  
Together we can bare any weather  
Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked!

Uh ain't nothing that could come in between me and my brothers  
We all around if it's going down  
It's just us, all for one, yeah you hear 'em right  
Our business done, we disappear into the night  
Came up together, so we all down for the fight  
Ain't nothing wrong with that  
Family, ain't nothing strong as that!"

Mikey grinned performing some robot moves as he grinned. Things couldn't be any better, he was clearly happy here with his bros. His true family and he wouldn't change things once a bit. After all, this was who he was and his destiny…. he could choose his own destiny and that would be protecting this city along his bros. They were ninjas after all, teenage mutant ninja turtles.

The rest of the evening was spent with eating much pizza which Mikey was grateful for and watching a movie with his bros. It was just such a nice bonding moment, he didn't want it to end. Apparentlly the day did end, but the moment did not for Mikey fell asleep upon the couch snuggled up besides his brothers. His own head resting on Raph's plastron where his heart would be, and it was the steady beating of his brother's heart that allured him to sleep as he was cuddled up next to him. They were all cuddled together, in a mass of limbs and arms like brothers just randomly falling into a tired heap.

Mikey let out a soft sigh smiling broadly as he drifted off to sleep with his bros close besides him. This was all that really mattered, his family, his bros and he wouldn't trade anything for this. Not ever…. not even his destiny, nor his well-being. He was lucky to have them, and he would stay like this forever.

No matter what, they would always be bros forever, and yet… with them being ninjas and all they still had an endless road to rediscover…. together, as brothers. For there was no such thing as the end to one's destiny...

* * *

 **Tada! There ya have it! It's finally over now. I just couldn't resist making such a good ending, I really fall for endings like this and I just had to also include the heart thing. I mean, who else thinks that cute? It's just sweet, bro fluff is like literally the best thing ever!**

 **Thank you guys for reading this story and may you leave me with your final thoughts and feelings. I'd love hear it! :)**

* * *

 **Here's just some quotes for fun that go along with the theme of destiny.**

 _ **~You choose your own destiny~**_

 _ **~You are the creator of your own destiny~**_

 _ **~What is meant to be, always finds a way~**_

 _ **~Difficulties prepare ordinary people for an extraordinary destiny~**_

 _ **~One change in thought, leads to a change in destiny~**_

 _ **~Dreams are like stars, you may never touch them. But if you follow them they will lead you to your destiny~**_

 _ **~The only person you are destined to become, is the person you decide to be~**_


End file.
